


Todo era perfecto y lo arruino

by Aexa15BB



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: AU, Cyclonus viajes en el tiempo, M/M, Muerte por culpa de 'Tron, Pasando demasiado tiempo de Tumblir, universo alternativo
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 07:49:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24467500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aexa15BB/pseuds/Aexa15BB
Summary: (Todo después de leer esto: https://primeadv.tumblr.com/post/175773626849/a-quick-drawing-of-themidk-how-this-would-even No se pidieron permisos por lo que esto puede ser borrado )Au TFA! Tailgate, futuro semi bueno.Cyclonus vive un vida buena en su hogar, tiene un pequeño mini bot como Conjutx Endura que es más de lo que quisiera. Tiene un trabajo estable con los buscadores divulgando su religión además.Pero Galvatron simplemente viene a arruinar todo esto.
Relationships: Cyclonus/Tailgate (Transformers), Leve Megatron/Optimus Prime





	Todo era perfecto y lo arruino

**Author's Note:**

> /Italica/ = Recuerdo/explicación  
> Italica + negrita = Old Cybertron

Cyclonus no tenia nada de que quejarse, su vida era un paraíso, él estaba en cerrado en su final feliz eterno. Y LO QUERIA ASÍ. Claro tener que llamar todo con “New” era un poco molesto / _”New Kaon” “New Iacon” “New Tetrahex”_ /, pero podía adaptarse. Lo haría y saldría adelante.

Las cosas obviamente empezaron mal, Cyclonus estuvo en la prisión por mucho tiempo, ni siquiera se preocupó por más que patear el cuerpo de cualquiera que le dirá problemas y soltar malhablos en Old Cybertroniano, ninguno de los “Guardias” podía decirle nada, pero ese era el joven Cyclonus, con el tiempo se dio cuenta que no iba a salir a largo plazo... oh, ¿por qué entro? Porque era un “Decepticon” / _\-- Soy un Marco Pesado, ignorante **Cha-**_ / pero él no pelearía, oh no, el Joven Cyclonus era demasiado digno para desperdiciar su entrenamiento en dañar Marcos Civiles con solo una capa extra de armamento ¡que los desequilibraba! ... A veces Cyclonus le hubiera gustado haber huido, a ver intentado escapar y no dejar que su orgullo se llevara lo mejor de él.   
Pero eso no le hubiera permitido su vida perfecta actual, ¡La prisión necesitaba limpieza cada 3 ciclos solares!, y gracias a eso conocio a _Tailpipe_ , el pequeño mini de limpieza que tarareaba canciones de la grandiosa Tetrahex como si fuera una canción popular pasajera /-- ** _indignante_** /, pero también el bot que sabía palabras malhabladas del Old Cybertroniano.

_\-- Eso es grosero._

Le había respondido el bot secamente cuando paso por su celda mientras el maldecía a su compañero empurata. Cyclonus le dio una mirada fulminate, y fue recibido por un aviso de “muévete” después de un chorro de limpiador a la cara.  
Le costó tres compañeros de celda y regresión al primero, para darse cuenta que el mini no tenía emociones, ni miedo, ni dolor, nada de nada.

El joven Cyclonus no le importó, pero al Cyclonus que había estado con Whirl / _el compañero empurata_ / demasiado tiempo le preocupo, ¿por qué este bot de limpieza no tiene reacciones? ¿Fue el gobierno o fue el mismo? ¿Por qué era el único bot que le dirigía la palabra y-

_\-- El maldito Mini mini bot, sigue aventándome limpiador sin avisarme ¡¿Qué frag le hiciste para que te avisara?! Espera... ¿lo fragmentaste?_

No, el no fragmento con el “Mini mini bot”. Pero era curioso de un modo u otro, no lo diría en voz alta pero Whirl tenía razón.

Entonces empezó a venir el mini rojo bocazas... ¿ha dejado claro lo de que habla mucho?, el mini no paraba de hablar, de quejarse de cómo lo bajaron a limpiador cuando él fue un metalúrgico y como abrirá un bar cuando consiga los suficientes créditos.  
No duro mucho, Whirl ~~también~~ quería de regreso a “mini mini bot” y dejaron al bot rojo lo suficiente espantado ~~y adolorido~~ para que de hecho, el azul y blanco volviera incluso antes de que dijeran Solus.  
Pero había algo diferente, el tono de las canciones, el suave meneo, todo esto, ¡el bot volvió con emociones!

_\-- Oh el mini mini bot tuvo una actualización_

La luz de sus... ¿ojos? Ilumino un poco más y dijo;

_\-- Tailpipe, muévanse_

Dijo, el mini mini bot, se llamaba Tailpipe.  
Todo volvió a un ritmo similar, _Tailpipe_ venia, avisaba a los dos esta vez, limpiaba y se iba.

Un día, mientras Tailpipe tarareaba en una limpieza, Cyclonus se puso cantar, Tailpipe tarareaba un himno a la patria sobre la victoria a los Quintessons, Cyclonus la canto con orgullo. Los guardias vinieron rápidamente, asustados y alarmados que “rompieran la bot de limpieza”. Cyclonus no dejo que su orgullo tomara lo mejor de sí y casi escapa, con todo y minibot... pero al final Whirl lo evito.

_\-- O me lleva, o no te vas_

Esas fueron las palabras del empurata.

A Cyclonus le tomaría astros... / _perdió la cuenta_ / volver a intentar una fuga, habían traído al Señor de la guerra Decepticon... actual, Cyclonus ya tenía todo listo en cuanto escucho que una banda de autobots desertores sacaría al líder decepticon. Lo preparo todo, tiempo, espacio y un respaldo (con plan D por si acaso). Cuando llego Tailpipe simplemente lo cargo y le dijo que no hiciera ruido, Whirl lo miro entrecerrando su única óptica y miro a los dos... pero luego acepto formar parte de cualquier diversión... sin embargo se aburrió de esperar la diversión y se durmió.

Antes de que los guardias vinieran a tomar a un Tailpipe que ya estaba preocupado porque no se iba pronto. Pero empezaron las alarmas, le dijo a Tailpipe que rompiera la seguridad del lugar, prometía no hacerle nada y controlar a Whirl, que ya estaba pateando a despertar de la recarga. No iba a dejar a Whirl. Después de dudas y de que por fin abriera la celda, Cyclonus no perdió tiempo mientras todos los guardias intentaban miserablemente evitar el escape de Megatron, Cyclonus cargo a Tailpipe y rastro a Whirl antes de salir del complejo para tomar su forma alternativa junto Whirl para irse pronto de ahí.

Llegaron hasta el planeta más cercano a Cybertron a descansar, ¿Quién diablos pensaría quedarse en Cybertron para volver a una celda?

_\-- O morir de hambre_

Suministro Tailpipe después de un interrogatorio de parte de Whirl, todo era tan rápido y... raro. Descansaron unos momentos antes de hacer un vuelo nuevo a otro planeta, así hasta el tercero que decidieron descansar, por suerte Whirl cayó en un lago de un liquido negro brillante, que por suerte su mecanismo detectaba como energía/energon, se quedaron entonces ahí. Tailpipe dormía dentro de Cyclonus o Whirl si era necesario. El planeta estaba lleno de la energía negruzca y para ayuda a la cordura de los 3, había habitantes de la altura de Tailpipe, que no paraban de decirle _Tailgate_ , después de millones de cohesiones al final se rindieron, Tailpipe ahora era _Tailgate_ , / _Cyclonus y Whilr tuvieron más suerte, Cyclon-nus y Giro respectivamente_ / aunque esto no dio envidia ni tema de discusión, los tres mecánicos fueron aceptados increíblemente rápido y a pesar de las enormes diferencias con Cyclonus y Whirl, hicieron un trato de ayuda mutua. Los lugareños daban escondite y hogar a los tres mecánicos y ellos a cambio ayudaban con modernización y protección.

Fue una vida calmada y buena, incluso dio clases cortas de canto a _Tailgate_ en las noches que sus procesadores no conciliaban el sueño.

Sin embargo, como todo en su vida, fue efímero, no literal, lo recordó y se sintió así, Whirl llego corriendo diciendo algo como “tenemos popas que patear”, con un panqueado Tailgate gritando algo como “¡NOS ENCONTRARON! ¡NOS ENCONTRARON!”.

Pero otra vez, para fortuna de los tres, Lord Megatron y Lord Pax, estaban dispuestos a escuchar, los ayudaron y ofrecieron un viaje a casa, no tenían que ir con ellos ahora, pero les ofrecían que cuando los Decepticons consiguieran la paz con los Autobots / _o los vencieran, cualquiera que llegara primero_ / Cybertron podría volver cualquier mecánico que alguna vez fue su casa. Cyclonus estaba bien con quedarse, Tailgate quedarse donde fuera Cyclonus y Whirl... bueno, él ofreció su ayuda, pero después de una revisión con un tal Rung, Whirl se quedó con Cyclonus y Tailgate.

Los decepticons igual hicieron comercio con los pequeños habitantes, Lord Pax estuvo fascinado y después de hacer una pequeña cabina de atranque en uno de los claros del planeta se fueron.

Dejando una cabina de atranque, que poco a poco se formó como una escuela que era dirigida por algunos ‘Cons. Cyclonus y Whirl / _más bien Cyclonus_ / llevaban el líquido... _Energon organico_ a la escuela cada cuantos ciclos.

La vida de Cyclonus no hizo más que subir después de eso, cuando Cybertron fue un planeta... libre al fin. Tailgate, Whirl y Cyclonus, el primero con pena, prepararon tanques de energon organico y se despidieron para volver a Cybertron. Querían ver que tanto había cambiado entonces.

Llegaron a un planeta semi nuevo, era extraño para Cyclonus y Whirl, casi poniéndolos de los nervios mientras Tailgate brincaba de alegría.

_\-- ¡TAILPIPE!_

Grito una voz, que ni Whirl, ni Cyclonus reconocieron y cuando un mini se acercó demasiado rápido y muy cercas literalmente cubrieron a Tailgate, Cyclonus lo cargo mientras Whirl le apunto con sus armas / _que no estaban cargada_ /. Un acto que los llevo con un sujeto muy pequeño y verde que decía ser el nuevo dirigente de... un policía, ptra escena de sobre protección esta vez dada por Tailgate los llevo a Lord Pax y el al psicólogo Rung.

Este último mech los diagnostico e hizo el tratamiento a... algo que Cyclonus prefiere no recordar el nombre.

Pero todo eso lo llevo a hacer su mayor devoción hacía Tailgate, llevándolo una tarde especial a él, en privado pedirle ser su Conjuntx Enduro con la canción en Old Cybertroniana de amor más antigua “Los cuatro actos”.  
Al recibir el positivo solo lo hizo aún más perfecto.  
Aunque el temor de Tailgate de dejar de lado a Whirl, fue una preocupación temprana, sin embargo fue una preocupación desperdiciada. / _el mismo bot, Whirl, estaba apenas viniendo con su nueva Sparkling, Whirlbird y un pretendiente, que Cyclonus aprobó rápidamente, un Tetrahexiano llamado Scrouge._ /

Pero toda esa perfección se fue al caño, todo el tiempo de avance, toda la perfección, lo bueno, el avance, los astros, ciclos, tiempos, todo. Nada importo cuando “Galvatron” surgió, un mal experimento que afecto a los Lords... Lord Megatron desapareció por completo y Lord Pax... Orion Pax, / _luego conoció, Optimus Prime_ / quedo destrozado cuando su Conjuntx se fue.

Un virus junto al experimento, fue la explicación del médico, no había retroceso pero cuando una holeada de “Mecanicos inconformes con toda la “idiotez”” arrasaron con New Tetahex sufrieron la verdadera fuerza de Galvatron... ¿Cómo y cuándo? Nadie lo sabía.

Cyclonus no tuvo tiempo de pensarlo antes de estar convulsionando en el suelo... _TAILPIPE_ ESTABA EN NEW TETRAHEX EN ESE MOMENTO, para desgracia el medico logro salvarlo... Cyclonus se sentía solo, vacía, sin nadie , estaba hueco, ¡ALGO FALTABA!... no solo algo, alguien, mini mini bot, Tailpipe, Tailgate...

Y ahora estaba aquí. Estaba a punto de saltar a un punto de tiempo incierto del universo después de que un tal mech Brainstrom lograra abrir una mecha temporal lo suficientemente diferente donde su yo más joven pelearía, pero para eso haría tres viajes, una donde suplantaría a su versión joven y otro más a un tiempo donde realmente seria útil... evitaría que Megatron se convertirá en Galvatron. Ya con el primer viaje destrozaría esta línea de tiempo y la borraría, pero era importante que lo hiciera, Galvatron en los últimos astros casi demostraba ser peor que los Quintessons, solo le faltaba un paso y nadie iba a esperar que lo hiciera.

\--Si ves a mini mini bot... salúdalo de mi parte...

Dice Whirl, mientras le da un reloj en la mano, Cyclonus camina y toma el maletín que Brainstrom le da... No dejara que Galvetron exista, no dejara que Galvatron mate de nuevo a Tailgate, No dejara que Galvatron... Galvatron...

**Author's Note:**

> Es tarde aquí y llevaba con un bloqueo de escritor (realmente bloqueo de escritor, no podía ESCRIBIR ideas 100% revueltas pero nada para describir)  
> Y esta cosa rápida y mal hecha salio.  
> Pronto se hará un revisión ortográfica y coherencia, por el momento no.


End file.
